


The Inconveniences of Having a Pet on the Job

by sobrecogimiento



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-24
Updated: 2011-04-24
Packaged: 2017-10-18 14:23:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/189795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sobrecogimiento/pseuds/sobrecogimiento
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From this picture:  http://dreamlittleyo.livejournal.com/49936.html</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Inconveniences of Having a Pet on the Job

If Dean doesn't get the hell out of that bar soon, Sam's leaving without him.

It's bad enough that he's the one who got sick--it was probably all the fumes from Dean's extra fucking onions, the bastard--but he really doesn't need to sit here, in the car, in the cold, door open so if he pukes again it will be on the ground and not on his brother's upholstery, stomach pulling dry heaves, while Dean's in there doing God-knows-what. He drops a face into his hand in frustrated misery, until the feeling of something crashing into his stomach makes him yelp.

Of course, the first thing that pops into his brain is something about where the nearest knife/gun/flamethrower is and how quick he can get to it, a symptom of the lives they lead. But when he looks down, all he sees is a dog, small and wet and cold and shaking, and he really can't turn down that face 

***  
"We're not keeping it," Dean says later, when they're back in the room and Sam's brushed his teeth about six times. The dog's clinging into his shirt for dear life, and he's petting it absently.

"I never said I thought we were."

"I mean, most motels don't even  _allow_  dogs--" Dean cuts off abruptly. "Wait, are you agreeing with me?"

"Maybe," Sam says.

"Ok, computer boy. Look up a pound or something."

"Dean! We can't just dump him anywhere! They'll euthanise him!"

"College boy thinks he's so smart . . ."

"Dean! I'm serious!"

Sam and the dog both look at him hopefully. Dean notices their expressions are exactly the same, and he stores this information for possible use later.

"Alright," he says, deciding it's easier. "But we aren't keeping him."

"Fine."

"Fine."

They glare at each other for a moment and then Dean runs to the bathroom because whatever Sam got sick off of has caught up to him. The dog sniffs him excitedly while he's sicking up in the toilet, and his brother can't help laughing, just a little, even though he knows Dean will hurt him for it later.

***  
In three weeks, the dog has managed to piss on both of them, Sam twice and Dean about five times, chew up eight of Dean's cassettes and try to do the same to Sam's laptop, steal most of the food they buy, and earn the name Samuel, which was Dean's idea, but he won't answer to anything else. 

"I'm gonna dump him right back where we found him if we don't find something soon," Dean says. The dog whines like he knows Dean's talking about him.

Sam doesn't say that he's close to sharing the sentiment--it would be too much like giving up.

When they run into Jo, Dean thinks it's a godsend. She's working in some crappy little bar in Virginia, and it's the first time he's happy to see her. Sam generally trips over himself and has trouble talking like he's got a crush on her, and he doesn't, but the last time he saw her he'd been possessed by Meg or whoever she really was, and that just makes for an awkward situation.

Dean sneaks the dog into Jo's car, and listens to Sam bitch him out about it for the next hundred miles until she calls to say thanks, having seen them from the window. Dean changes his mind about being happy to see her, and Sam smirks, even though he's technically lost.

"Oh, shut up, Samuel," Dean says, and presses the accelerator harder than he really should. 

Sam hits him upside the head, and they get into a slapping fight that for one thing totally isn't cool and for another thing almost makes Dean drive off the road and into a ditch. So he pulls over until they finish it.

"No more pets," Dean says when they've cooled down a bit, and he's still surprised when Sam agrees.

~End.


End file.
